A New Fate and Destiny: Rituals and Servants
by Kithrin
Summary: a HP/Fate Extella cross. Lilly tries something unusual to save her son, and thing go wrong... or is it right? or just odd? Two servants, a frustrated Dumbledore, a competent education, and plans go awry. Harry/A Saber/ A Caster eventually. No Artoria.
1. Chapter 1: The summoning

A New Fate and Destiny: Rituals and Servants

AN: I am NOT going to use the most popular Saber. I am using a different one.

AN2: I only plan on two servants at current time.

AN3: Most of the personality I'm using is based of the game Fate/Extella

AN4: The servants are the 'book cover' for the fic.

Chapter 1: The summoning.

Lilly Potter was finishing the ritual circle she had been steathfully drawing for over three weeks. Her husband refused to be apart of it and had forbidden her from proceeding, but she did so anyway.

The ritual was for the summoning of powerful beings, that would be bound to a human. She had already submitted the paperwork that, should the ritual succeed, and something interfere with the wills, that the summoned being would be the guardian, both magical and non, of her son.

The circle had been modified to accept 'her' death as a power source. Then there was a part of using the Earth's energy to support the one summoned.

Three weeks, that was how long it took to finish the circle, three weeks of sneaking around to complete it in the basement, in bits and pieces. Three weeks to cover the carved circle in dirt so her husband wouldn't find out.

She sighed and walked up the stairs, hoping against hope, that it would never need to be activated. Then she smiled, she had the cutest costume for her son to wear tomorrow... Halloween.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was just past eleven the next day when it happened.

The most recent dark lord blasted the door to the house into shrapnel, which impaled James Potter, and mortally wounded him when he was heading for the kitchen for a snack. The dark lord chuckled as he walked passed the dyeing man, after all, the man was wearing his wife's night robe.

Let it not be said that the dark lord has no sense of humor.

Still chuckling the 'man' opened the door into the baby's room, to find Lilly standing between the crib and himself.

"Move girl, I only want the child," he ordered not understanding why one person would die for another.

"No please, take me, not my son!" she pleaded, knowing that James was probably dead. She also dropped a drop of blood on an activation rune, priming the ritual, all it needed now... was a life.

Her husband was drawing closer to death every second.

"Very well, I promised my loyal servant I would try, Avada Kadavra!" the terrorist snarled, and sent a line of green light at the woman.

As soon as it hit the circle in the cellar lit up brilliantly, searching for a servant that would match the infant master. Then things started going wrong... or right? Or odd? Or unexpected? Well actually she should've expected it. After all it was tuned to be powered by death, and thirty seconds after she died, so did her husband.

There was another thing that happened nobody expected. Her words. They constituted a verbal magical contract, normally just acting wouldn't be enough to constitute acceptance, but the words right before he cast the curse are a different story, and when he tried to kill the child using the same curse, it rebounded.

The rebound killed him and tore a chunk off of his already fragile soul, which was absorbed by the ritual causing a truly unexpected occurrence, as the remaining mass of soul fled the cottage. The consequences of would be noticed much later.

The explosion sent a splinter of the cradle at the child and caused a gash to appear on the child's forehead

It was here that the true screw up of the plan the brilliant witch made became clear, as two beings rushed into the room... the summoning circle was in the basement, and the child's room was on the second floor.

Meaning all the action was over for better or worse by the time the two arrived.

"This child is our master?" Said the first, she was a beautiful woman with blonde fox ears, a fox tail, and pink hair. She was wearing a blue top that showed off her shoulders and cleavage, had detached blue sleeves, a blue and gold wide obi, blue stockings, and platform sandals, at least four inches high. "Rather young wouldn't you say Saber?"

"That he is, to both caster." Saber replied, and her eyes fell on the body of the woman at her feet, and she knelt down to retrieve a note the woman was holding. Saber was wearing a red dress with a white bust region, a hole to how the skin from her neck to her bust, flared sleeved with white lace at the end, a wide skirt with transparent front, and was also wearing gold armor boots. "Well this is interesting."

Caster looked over, stopping playing with the baby as she did so. "What is it Saber?"

"To those summoned, I hope you will both find this note and accept the last wishes of a mother. Please, take care of my son and protect him. I have already set it up so that if you accept you would be able to claim him as your word without trouble. Below is where you would need to go. If not, could you at least find him a good home?" Saber read.

Caster looked at saber and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm taking care of him."

Saber nodded, then started as a VERY large man burst in, he looked at the two, and how Caster now had Harry cradled to her chest then said angrily, "Hand the boy over, Dumbledore ordered me to bring him to him."

"No," said Saber imperiously, "I have a note, from his mother, that WE are to take care of him, and this Dumbledore person has no right to take our praetor away from us." she finished calmly, but inside she was seething.

The large man tried to push her aside but was astonished when he was held off with only a little trouble.

Caster, motioned with her head toward a blown out window when saber glanced her way, and after getting confirmation, leapt out with the toddler in her arms, and wedged quite securely in he bosom.

Saber quickly followed, and her higher agility made it so that she quickly caught up with the running Caster, and took the child from her co-servant, and let her climb on her back so that they could move faster. They passed a man on a motorcycle that was driving while crying towards the damaged house.

While the two were running, and starting to make plans, several higher level beings were reflecting on what was happening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Fate started cursing as a child of prophesy's destiny took a sharp twenty five degree turn, spun around seventy five times, veered left, hit ninety two bumpers, cause a 'TILT' sign to appear above it's head before settling down on a set of rails five metaphorical feet away from where they began and start chugging around on it's new odd path.

Fate began cursing, only to stop as she noticed the prophesy was still in effect, and that was what fate was primarily worried about. The rest, could be dealt with, but Fate's 'sibling' Destiny was a pain in the rear with those damn things.

She suddenly smiled and wondered what the sibling was thinking... and wondering how to make said siblings day worse.

After all, Fate's sibling was the cause of her problems in the past when she had to rewrite many fates to accommodate some prophesy or another.

The "Fate's a bitch" comment she always gets is her sister's fault for the most part. For example Draco was going to be hit by a bus at three years old when he expected it to stop on his command, but he now needed to live for a while. Well unless he pisses off the wrong person.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Destiny had grade twenty seven hangover type symptoms, so couldn't really think about what was happening.

The mortal scale only goes to ten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Gaia was simply board. Humans may think they keep coming up with new stuff, but nothing was terribly interested to the will of the planet. That was until Lilly's ritual went off. The two beings were both the same as people that had lived in it, and at the same time, beings completely unlike anything that had walked on the planet before.

So it accepted the minor drain without complaint, although it might... reward the child if it becomes interesting enough. It was already amused at the current antics of Fate and Destiny. The grade twenty seven was new though, Destiny never got above a nineteen before.

The Spirit governing Earth would see what would happen in it's domain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next three days were busy for Saber. She had left the care of young Harry to Caster. She was the most human looking of the two, actually looking completely human, so it fell to her to set things up.

Lilly's actions, that her husband actually tactfully supported, in that he had realized she had already started to create the ritual, made things extremely easy. The wills had been sealed, but the letters to the wizarding equivalent of social services were impossible to seal, as Dumbledore had found out when he had tried. Not realizing that he was raging about it not two feet from Harry's new guardian.

Or that a second guardian had already been arranged.

Saber just knew that Caster would want to be Harry's wife when he grew up. After all being a loving mother and wife is one of her greatest dreams. Saber knew that the two of them would have much to teach the boy as he grew, and the best part, if he attends a magical school, they can go with him. The bond of servant and master was too close to a familiar bond to _not_ allow it.

Something was bothering her about the command seals, she couldn't see anything _wrong_ with them, but she didn't think they were normal.

She was just worried what Harry's reaction would be to find out who she was. She doesn't have the best of reputations, and she hoped that he would still trust her after he finds out.

She packed the pamphlets of all the wizarding schools she could obtain, and with a last look backwards at the _still_ after twenty minutes was still cursing departed.

She switched off with caster, and when Harry started to get sleepy tried to sing him to sleep... the squalling brought her co-servant in and she stopped the singer. Saber frowned when Caster forbid her to sing to anyone ever again, her singing wasn't THAT bad was it?

The good part was that the sleepy boy went quickly back to sleep after she stopped singing, and held him close. She nodded off on the chair as well, the baby still cuddled to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caster, her ears still ringing from the awful singing sat down with the pamphlets

She discarded some like Durmstrang immediately, as they had connections to the 'dark' and sending the 'vanquisher' of the last dark lord there looked like a bad idea.

The others she put in the maybe pile, including the homeschooling application.

The list of schools she considered was actually fairly short.

The Magical Academia of Rome looked like a good school. They also tried to keep the students up on their mundane studies. It was ranked number three on the best schools in the world.

Mahora Academy looked to be nearly the same, and was ranked number four*. With a side note that there can be only one third place and the difficulty of multiple writing systems caused this school to be dropped to four.

Hogwarts. This school was only on the list because Saber had promised to consider it, and it was were his parents went. It was ranked as number twenty-nine out of fifty-three. A ranking that would, over the next three years drop to forty-nine out of fifty-four.

The last was actually one from the mid twenty's in rankings. The school was considered solid, but not exceptional, and the best part was that unlike most other schools, it was a commuting school. The students could arrange a portkey to take them between home and school. From the various notes it was actually this fact that prevented it from being in the top ten. This break in tradition lowered it's standing greatly.

The last school, was her preference. As she would feel far more secure sleeping in their own home rather than in the dorms. The fact that it was actually only two miles away from the building they had bought to live in was just a bonus.

It was actually part of the London suburbs, and so was an easy commute for those in the city.

She actually discarded the homeschooling option quickly. She didn't know enough about that style of magic to help, but hoped to learn with him.

Tomorrow would come soon, and in less than ten years, a schooling decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter End

This fic idea attacked me and wouldn't let me go till it was typed.


	2. Chapter 2: From one to five

A New Fate and Destiny: Rituals and Servants

AN: I am honestly surprised at the attention this fic obtained, more than any other fic start I have ever tried.

AN2: Reasons I chose Nero instead of Artoria will be spoken of at end of chapter.

AN3: I'm adding ONE more servant, and ONLY one, so that Harry could have a male role-model, or at least one that could give him male influences.

AN4: No AN4, just kidding you.

Chapter 2: From one to five.

An hour after finding out he couldn't become Harry's magical guardian Dumbledore finally stopped cursing.

Now he was just worried. The protections he had planned for Harry, to take advantage of what was obviously his mother's sacrifice would be unable to be activated if they weren't activated in a week. His only hope was to track down the new guardians, a Saber, and a Caster, which even to him were obvious pseudonyms, but the magic of the contract accepted them anyway. And convince them to turn Harry over to him. Hagrid's description of the two was lacking, as he was too shocked by a human, or human looking woman exceeding his strength to take in details beyond they were female, and protective of the boy.

 _`That strength could only have come from dark rituals_ ,` he thought. He then sighed as he opened the student book. He had plans to make, and paled as Harry's name now had 'contested' next to it, showing that his guardians were considering a different school. He would have to convince them otherwise, perhaps young Severus would be a good representative when they start looking at the different schools, assuming he doesn't become the boy's magical guardian before that of course.

For now though, he needed to sleep. He winced as he realized that he wouldn't be able to put much effort into finding the boy from the prophesy, as the Wizenmot would be meeting almost constantly for over a month to deal with the issues caused by the end of the war. With a heavy heart he headed to bed, hoping that Harry's guardians would be able to protect him until he could take Harry off their hands.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Caster yawned as Saber entered the kitchen. She was tired from spending all night setting up the bounded fields to protect the house. She had placed as many as possible including those to divert attention from those that mean them harm, pest prevention, a 'normalcy' field that would make people ignore anything supernatural, and quite a few others... she needed a nap.

Saber noticed the condition of her fellow servant and shook her head, correctly guessing what the fox-girl was up to during the night, and shooed her off to bed as she started feeding the boy. She also noticed that most of the school pamphlets were in a pile with only four spread out, with notations done on all of them that weren't there before. She would have to discuss them with Caster later. There was no rush, after all the soonest he could start any of them was in nearly nine years. She figured she had over six hours to play with the toddler until caster woke up to take over, until then she had a one year old to amuse, and some books on child care she picked up the day before to start reading... this was not what she was expecting when she was summoned, but actually had few complaints.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Meanwhile, Gaia was meeting with a being that doesn't exist in this dimension, Alaya from the same world where the book that gave Lilly the idea came from.

"What do you want?" Gaia said, confused as to why a being representing a part of a different world would be contacting him.

"I was wondering if you'd accept one of my counter guardians as a servant for the boy you are watching, he _needs_ a vacation before he goes berserk. He keeps trying to find and kill his past self thinking that it would stop him from becoming a counter guardian," The spirit of humanity said.

Gaia 'looked' at the spirit and replied, "On one condition, no killing except in defense of himself or the other two. No mass killings."

"Agreed, I'll send him as soon as I brief him."

Gaia 'chuckled' and thought, ` _now what will happen.`_ and, ` _I need to start looking for interesting people to watch after he passes on_.`

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Alaya appeared in her servant's home on the Throne of Heroes. A representation of his reality marble, Unlimited Blade Works.

"Emiya , I have a new mission for you," the representation of humanity said, as he assumed a female human form.

"Whom and how many this time?" Archer said tiredly, not noticing a portal appear behind him.

"Nope, not sending you top kill this time!" She said FAR too cheerfully.

This made archer back up and flatly ask, "What?"

"You get a vacation, and get to help raise a boy! And you are actually forbidden from trying to kill others except in defense of yourself or your three housemates," her cheerfulness impossibly increasing.

"What?" came the flat reply again.

"Have a nice trip!" she chirped... before snap kicking him in the chest and sending him flying through the portal.

As she left to go back 'home' she giggled and said, "and he says I don't have a sense of humor." she then took out an electronic abacus and mumbled, "size of the portal, multiplied by force of entry, divided by how much flailing he's doing, raised by some some wibbly wobbly timey stuff, and then some whimsy added in, and... he'll arrive in time for the boy's fifth birthday," she finished with a smile, then vanished.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Destiny groaned as a level twenty eight hangover hit it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Saber, unknowing on how her life will be more complicated in a little under four years walked into the Wizarding Bank Gringotts, after leaving the toddler with Caster, and waited patiently for a teller to open, annoyed that it was so packed. She was leaving behind a lot of people staring with how immodest the front of her dress was.

The rather large amount of gold she found in the house that she was summoned in, and subsequently sold to the non-magicals, was enough to obtain their current home, but would run out in only a few months. Fortuitously there was a trust fund that could help pay for supplies for the boy, and the family.

Approaching a now free teller she spoke, "I need to meet with the Potter account manager regarding my charge."

The goblin sneered and spoke, "Why should I believe you girl..." and was interrupted when a sheet of parchment, with the ministry's seal was placed in front of him. He read it over and cast some verification spells on it, and lost the sneer, and replaced it with a polite expression and tone of voice, "Apologies Miss Saber," there was a commotion, that led to an old man in hideous robes being thrown out, and politely ignored by the two conversing. "We have had nearly a dozen such claimants since the heir of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter was orphaned. Dullclaw, lead her to Bloodaxe."

A guard with a singularly stupid expression walked up and grunted "Follow," and led her into the depths of the surface offices. Depositing her at the correct door, Saber knocked. And entered as she was instructed. She may have been an emperor when she was alive but part of that was diplomacy, and as such followed the rules. Sitting as instructed she waited as the old goblin finished reading a file, guessing correctly that it was the potter file.

"So, Your the Guardian of the potter heir? I'm not terribly impressed, but that's not going to be a problem, what I need to know is what you want," the goblin grouched out irritably.

"I am aware that most noble families, in the wizarding world, create a trust fund to help with the care of their children I need access to it to provide food, clothing, and to maintain our current lodgings," Saber said imperiously, deciding to let her bearing show through in response to Bloodaxe's insult.

The change in demeanor was noticed immediately, and the elder goblin gave a horrible smile. He had insulted her deliberately so that he could get an idea of her character. And an idea he did get, the idea being royalty. He did have some questions, chief of which was, "What are you?"

Saber looked at him and asked, "Will you keep what I tell you a secret?"

Bloodaxe smirked and replied, "To all but the Potter heir if he asks."

"Perfect, I am a Servant. Which is a heroic spirit bound into a physical form. My true name is, Nero Claudius Caesar," She smirked at the gobsmacked expression on the goblin's face. One that grew even further as he realized a potential for profit beyond the massive amount he was making as the Potter's investor.

He leered, not at her, but at the massive amount of potential that could happen, if her claims proved true. "Would you be willing to take a test to check your authenticity? If proven you could claim the Caesar accounts."

Nero cocked her head and replied, "How would that work with how I was summoned?"

"If it doesn't recognize you, then nothing would happen, if it does..."

"Fine."

After performing the test, which was as simple as using a blood quill on a special piece of parchment, which her magic resistance prevented from working. So they went with a different method, seven drops of blood into a special ink, then writing her name with that ink.

It showed her name was valid, and with a smile the goblin offered to take over investing her funds to increase them.

The bickering and negotiating that followed was beyond what the goblin had ever encountered, and was actually pleased beyond measure with the results. Even though he was making only three quarters the commission that he was on the Potter's fortune. The Caesar fortune was much, much larger. The mutual aid, as long as they don't violate the treaty, so mainly information, clause was icing on the cake.

It was closing time by the prime an exhausted Nero walked out of the bank, with a checkbook, linked to a mundane bank run by a muggleborn. With an account that had a very fat balance.

She was intercepted by an old man in robes that had badly clashing colors.

"Saber, I need to talk to you," the man said hurriedly.

"So speak, and how exactly do you know my name?" she demanded suspiciously, not in the mood for random strangers.

"In privet, and I heard it in the bank," the old man replied trying to pacify the woman.

"No, I'm tired and need to get home," she growled out,

"It's about Harry," he said urgently.

"Fine, but make it tomorrow, I need rest," she replied. "I'll meet you at the leaky cauldron with Caster and Harry. _Don't_ try anything."

The old man let her go, and raised an eyebrow as she simply vanished from sight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day found him sitting at the table with two beautiful woman, one that was disguised as pure human, and a baby with tame brown hair and brown eyes.

He approved their caution, but he couldn't let him stay with them, for his sake.

He decided to be blunt as he had already annoyed the blonde, "I need you to sign over guardianship of Harry."

"No," Caster replied with Nero nodding in agreement.

The boy had wormed his way into the two loving Servant's hearts after all.

"You don't understand, there are protections, ancient and powerful that would take advantage of Lilly's sacrifice, but I need to put them up in the next few days, and would only be valid at his aunts," he pleaded.

"No," Nero replied. "Our house is very well defended, both by bounded fields, and ourselves."

The hours afterwards was stressful on all four. Dumbledore because the two were stubborn and didn't see the greater good, or that his protections were the best. The servants because he was stubborn and didn't trust them to protect the boy.

Harry started crying ten minutes in, causing increased stress for them all, until Caster took him into the alley to do some shopping an hour later. Leaving Nero to take care of the old man, hopefully in not a permanent fashion.

She enjoyed shopping and picked up some magical toys and knicknacks, some to help amuse Harry, some to try and take apart to see how they worked.

By the time Caster returned three hours had passed since the start of the talks, and no progress was made. And Nero's not inconsiderable patience was wearing thin.

"ENOUGH!" Nero bellowed as her patience snapped like a twig after three hours of being talked down upon, and her fist crashed down on the table splitting it in two.

Dumbledore looked at the remains of the table and looked at the woman whom split it. He knew that using her temper as an excuse to get Harry wouldn't work, as it took him three hours of non stop prodding to get it started. He then sighed, he hadn't got Harry's guardianship, nor their agreement to have him head towards Hogwarts. And as he saw the three leave, in his heart he honestly thought that it would be the last time he saw the boy alive.

He would be both pleasantly and unpleasantly surprised later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next four years went quickly for the three, and then something happened that would change their lives. During his fifth birthday, while he was blowing out the candles, the three heard a crash, then another, then a third with a rain of debris that miraculously spared the cake and child, leaving a tanned man with a read long coat and white hair flat on his back on the ground floor of their two story house.

At the same time Harry cried out in pain as a new set of command seals etched themselves into his forearm. Caster and Saber noticed the blood on his arm and their jaws dropped as they noticed the seals after they wiped the blood off.

The man on the ground started groaning in pain as he came to...

and saw the two servants and child...

"Well Fuck..." he said sardonically.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chapter End.

EN: Why Nero instead of Artoria, First Artoria is FAR more powerful than I wanted. Nero on the other hand, here's their stats. For comparison.

Nero Claudius Caesar

Strength: D

Mana: B

Endurance: D

Luck: A

Agility: A

N. Phantasm: B


	3. Chapter 3: Five to school

A New Fate and Destiny: Rituals and Servants

AN: No more servants. Period.

Chapter 3: Five to school.

The white haired man started to sit up, a headache starting, then...

WHAM! Went a fist to the white haired man's head, smashing him back to the floor with a bigger headache.

"No cursing in front of Harry," Nero scolded as she withdrew her fist, then stalked over to check Harry, whom was actually giggling at his servant's actions.

Archer cursed his situation in his head, then cursed Alaya, he then started to get up for the second time, only to be smashed back into the ground by Caster whom hit him over the head with a cast iron frying pan, which broke over his hard head.

It was a good thing it was due to be replaced anyway.

" _That_ was for putting a hole in the house roof," Caster scolded angrily, and joined saber and Harry to cut the cake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Fate giggled as both the cake and Harry were unharmed, Fate owed Luck for the favor.

That meant Fate needed to tweak the fate of one of Luck's favorites, no big deal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Archer now with a migraine class headache, mumbled "This is a great start to a vacation." He then started as a paper plate and plastic fork with a generous slice of birthday cake was placed next to him by his new master, whom was _far_ to amused at his state, and next to it was a glass of water and a bottle of Excedrin.

The cake was OK by his standards, but he vowed to usurp the kitchen as soon as possible. This was supposed to be a vacation dammit, and he _will_ cook... as much as possible!

Half an hour later his head was mostly better and he sat up, noting that Caster was already on the phone calling a repair company, and Nero was sitting nearby, while Harry was playing on his NES.

"So, your the newest addition to our family, I'm Saber, and the one on the phone is caster, who are you?" she asked.

"Archer, sorry about the roof, blame my boss when she booted me here to be his servant," the man said. "Where are the workshops so I know to avoid them?"

Nero smiled and replied, "basement, it's good that we don't have to explain that to you. And I see that the damage wasn't _entirely_ your fault, but it will inconvenience us until it's repaired." She then frowned at the state of the table, and that they would be apparently eating just cake for lunch.

Archer actually smiled as he noticed that most of the birthday lunch was ruined, "Let me make something for lunch, least I can do."

The blonde looked at the smile suspiciously, then nodded.

Twenty minutes later he created a respectable spread, and was silently planning on taking over the shopping duties, they seriously needed a greater variety of food and spices. He was actually starting to relax, it had been too long since he had a kitchen available and no battles on the immediate horizon.

It was nice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A year later showed Harry making progress in the combat areas that his servants had started training him in the year before. Archery, magecraft, and wielding a roman gladius.

It was discovered that Harry had an unusual double element, and even rarer a double origin. His nonstandard elements were disintegration and protection, with the opposing origins of aegis and destruction. (EN) His Thirty high quality circuits were nothing to sneeze at either.

Caster was still trying to figure out how he could have two origins that are complete opposites to each other and not be torn apart. She finally decided to table that research.

Harry kept silent about his own theory, that protecting that which he cares about through the destruction of the threat was an acceptable answer. It showed in that a shield spell he had developed tended to grind away at anything solid that impacts it. He was rather proud of it.

He was looking forward to the camping trip with just Archer the week after his birthday, his big brother for over a year makes them fun with the hunting, fishing, and wilderness knowledge.

And so passed another year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Archer was wearing a bathing suit on the beach observing his master, and unofficial younger brother of two years, playing on the French topless beach with his female servants, and not noticing how many females were concentrating on him as well. A slightly older girl with silvery blonde hair joined Harry in playing in the water, and archer was glad that Harry was connecting, even in a minor way, to someone close to his own age.

Cater had made sure to cover up the command seals with an illusion, and to disguise herself as one, so nobody complained about tattoos or her non-humanness.

His grade schooling was an unmitigated disaster for making friends, with one of the biggest bullies and his fledgling gang, in both attitude and girth, preventing him from making friends, and his interests were also too unusual for many of them to connect with.

He was looking forward to this year's camping trip, they were going to an American forest this year, while the other two were exploring the nearby city.

He hadn't had so much fun since long before he died.

He spent much of that year learning French using a magical method that allowed for a rapid gain in fluency of a language, limited to one a year.

And so passed another year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Destiny started cursing at the level twenty-nine hangover.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

They had decided to go back to the beach they went to the year before, with Harry having made a friend they hoped to have him meet her again to continue with just more than being pen pals.

As luck would have it... actually no luck at all since Caster arranged it ahead of time, she was there again.

This time archer was not oblivious to the attraction he was causing in the female populous, as he was running away from a large group of said populous. To the amusement of both children and the adults watching the scene, and not to the amusement of the running man.

He was having some PTSD flashbacks of when he was at the clock tower with Rin, and the wall between his shower and the hall collapsed.

He never was sure whether the girls chasing him then wanted to kill him or rape him, so he ran then as well. Then with a burst of self reinforcement he sped away from his pursuers.

Then he tripped on Harry's sand castle and planted himself in the sand, only to be buried in said substance by the French girl, Harry, Nero, and Caster.

Thus ended the great fangirl chase.

Archer got his revenge for Harry's amusement during the next camping trip, which took place in Japan, when he tripped the boy into a giant mud hole.

After their trip they found that Caster had bought the two some Kimono's enchanted to grow with them.

Harry was upset that Archer was so possessive of his kitchen that he wouldn't teach him to cook. He barely allowed the other two servants to cook during special occasions.

He expanded his language selection to Japanese during this year.

So passed another year.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry's ninth birthday passed at the beach again, playing with his friend and her little sister. His female servants were approached by many men, like in the previous years, but a nice punch by the blonde or a kick to the balls by the pinkette always dissuaded them. After all a punch by a girl that sent the man that groped her fifty feet with a broken jaw, or the one that had to have his baby maker removed gave them a reputation of both not being interested, and nor forcible.

This year though they were approached by mothers whom complimented them on how in shape Harry was. He, due to his training, had the bare minimum of fat on his body, and some good musculature for his age.

Archer was hiding in his room, which also emboldened some of the men, at least until Nero dragged him out by the scruff of his neck. Which caused many hearts to break, both male and female, that those two _looked_ to be together.

The upside on Archer's part was the fangirl horde was content to look and not try and touch this time.

The Germany camping trip was uneventful, the Rome trip after that on the other hand was not. Saber was steamed that the Catholic religion had such a foothold in _her_ city, that it took Harry begging to stop her from wiping out the Vatican.

Harry started his Italian lessons, having become fluent, if barely, in the other two languages.

The last year before the schooling decision passed swiftly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was a week before Harry's tenth birthday, and the very odd family had asked for representatives from each of the schools to meet together so that they could find out more from the perspective of a member of the staff, and so they could ask some questions in person.

The first to arrive was Headmaster Shin from the Japanese Academy. He was a short grim old man in a black kimono, whom, whenever possible liked to meet the students that are wavering about schools personally.

The second was from the Pathfinder school, the school that was being considered mainly because it was a day school with living in the dorms being optional. Heather was the deputy headmistress, she was dressed in a mundane business suit. Her stern demeanor belied a wry humor. Considering the fame of the boy the headmistress wanted to be here in person, but had a fundraiser to get to, and she couldn't miss it.

Praetor Olans was one of the more popular members of the Roman school, despite him being in charge of discipline. His fairness often took the sting out of his punishments. He was a large man with a generous belly that belied him being rather light on his feet.

The last to arrive was from Hogwarts. He was a sneering man with greasy hair and billowing black robes. His name was Severus Snape, Potions professor and the least popular member of the staff.

The last arrival, that already gave a bad impression by arriving over half an hour late locked his eyes on the boy at the table talking with the other representatives snarled out, "Potter you useless arrogant brat, cease this ridiculous and arrogant attempt at attention. We already know you're coming to Hogwarts, so dismiss these idiots from their worthless schools already and let me go back home. You can also stop paying those whores to care for you."

Dead silence greeted his proclamation. The visitors couldn't believe the man had the bad manners to walk into somebody's home, and insult the owners, and their guests. They also couldn't believe that the headmaster of Hogwarts sent such a man.

Harry was livid, he had not only been insulted, but his servants had been as well. He was about to act when Archer came into the room with some refreshments. He too had heard the insults, and made a decision.

One that saved Harry from an attempted murder charge.

He grabbed the new man by the back of his robes, grabbed the wand the man had pulled out and snapped it, then threw the man out of the house to land on the lawn across the street. The shout of, "And stay out you asshole," rang throughout the neighborhood.

He walked back into the meeting room to be met with applause. He paused, this was one of the few times his actions had been appreciated, and so he gave a theatrical bow and joined the rest at the table.

The Japanese school was the first to leave, he understood that the servant bond was close to a familiar bond, and despite the reputation gain didn't want to deal with it at his school. The fact that familiars would be able to stay with him in the male dorms would be asking for more trouble then having the boy-who-lived would be worth. He did offer to let him take some summer courses in magic only found rarely outside of Japan.

Olans, after finding out that Nero had some grudge like feelings towards the religion that made it's capital in the country, bowed out gracefully. He, as he left, did point out that one of the better custom wand makers lived in the magical section of Rome, the best because he doesn't concentrate on only local or 'common' materials, but pays travelers to bring him rare and obscure ones from all over the world, as well as woods.

Heather, while initially feeling that that her school was chosen by default, was actually surprised that Pathfinder was the first choice of the assembled group. She brought the acceptance letter with her, and smiled all the way back to her school with the signed document stating that September first would have one of the most famous children attending her school, as her school starts teaching them at ten, instead of eleven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Destiny decided to start looking at which prophesized individual was going down the screwy path as its hangover hit level thirty.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore was pissed, his representative was kicked out in minutes. Snape had told him that he was unfairly kicked out, and he didn't doubt his potions professor.

The headmaster of Hogwarts sighed, and decided to meet with Harry next year, to convince him to change his mind, and to find out why Severus was kicked out so soon.

He had time, after all. Magical schooling doesn't start until eleven after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Next week saw the four on their yearly beach trip.

Archer ended up buried during a nap, and despite knowing he's be finding sand in uncomfortable places for weeks smiled once he woke up. This truly ended up being a vacation.

He was also glad that being buried so soon after arriving allowed him to dodge the fangirls.

He also laughed as he dug himself out seeing Saber kick a man in the crotch so hard he lifted five feet in the air.

Moving to sit near the girl's family, he lied down under the shade of an umbrella. He knew soon enough he would be back in the throne of heroes and ordered to massacre hundreds if not thousands, but right now, he needed this.

The second trip to Rome after the beach trip went much better, and they came away with a custom wand. The wand was a combination of stone pine and cherry woods, and contained a hair from each of his two servants.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Destiny cursed as the hangover hit level thirty-one.

Looking for a screwed up prophecy when you exist mostly outside of time and hence can't tell _when_ it happened is very, very hard.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The rest of the shopping was done by mail order since Diagon Alley doesn't carry most of the materials for Pathfinder, beyond the potions supplies at least.

The uniform was a standard slacks and blazer both in blue, with a compass symbol over the heart.

The camping trip took place two weeks before the school started, and was back in America, another forest than the one they went to previously.

All too soon it was time to head to school, and to the opening ceremony and feast. Classes would actually start on the second.

The feast was good, and Harry suspected Archer had snuck into the Kitchen at the school since some of the dishes tasted too familiar. It had been decided that only Caster would accompany him to the school as she was the magic user of the servants.

That night as he lied in his own bed, Harry was never gladder of his choice in schools.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End Chapter.

EN: I wanted to make him have two opposing elements and origins, he wont be able to use his 'full' power unless all four are aligned, otherwise the Magus spell comes out weaker.


	4. Chapter 4: Tournament start!

A New Fate and Destiny: Rituals and Servants

AN: finally, the "meat" of the fic starts. Which is why I breezed through the first nine years.

AN2: I have had some questions about the wand. Like why not Archer's hair? Reason? He was basically tacked on as a servant by a third party instead of being summoned using Harry as a catalyst to ensure the servant in question was compatible like the other two. I hope that clears the question up.

Chapter 4: tournament start!

It had been four years since Harry had started pathfinder, and he really hadn't made any friends. He had some friendly acquaintances, but nobody really close... except for his music club, which while not close with them he hung out with them often.

He was still half convinced it was because Caster and Saber often came with him to their outings. Archer only came along half the time, and was welcomed due to his homemade snacks.

He was actually feeling quite mellow after nine years.

The prestige of the school, and it's ranking clawed up to nineteen, due to the fact that such a famous person snubbed the prestigious, but recently dropped to fifty-first place out of fifty-five, Hogwarts, had greatly increased.

He was leaving his club activity for the night, in which they went bowling, when the Headmistress of Pathfinder walked up to them with a frown on her normally severe face.

It should be noted that both archer and saber were forbidden from playing after the second time they put a bowling ball through four walls, out of the building, and destroyed three cars.

The headmistress was a short wiry woman with a face that was often as cold and unemotional as stone. Despite that she was actually respected, but not liked, by all but the worst trouble makers for being extremely fair, and without the slightest hint of favoritism towards any student. Her four foot five stature was cloaked in a pitch black female business suit with sensibly heeled shoes. Her name was Stella Stone.

Harry paled. His headmistress only frowned when she was _pissed,_ and since she was coming at him... he was readying to run.

"Mr. Potter, we need to talk in my office... now. A situation has arrived and while it isn't your fault, you still need to be there," she spoke coldly, with just a hint of exasperation. "Bring those three with you," she finished waving at his servants.

Worried the four bid there farewells to the club members and rushed after the woman.

The climbed into the van the school used for official functions and stewed in worry until they reached the school. After quickly brought to her office the headmistress sat down, and there were four other people there.

One was an old man in garish robes and a long beard.

One was a very big woman whom was hunched over to fit in the room, and displeased she needed to.

One was a man in thick brown robes with a large goatee and a sneer on his face that didn't look directed at Harry or the situation, but more like it was glued there in general.

The last made the student and his servants scowl. It was Severus Snape, whom had a nasty sneer on his face.

"Now that my student is here, explain Dumbledore," the short woman demanded.

"Harry my boy, I was most disappointed when you kicked Professor Snape out without hearing him out, but I digress. You need to transfer to Hogwarts. Your name came out of the goblet of fire, which means you have to compete in the Triwizard Tournament as a fourth champion, or loose your magic," the old man broke the news grimly.

"Or you can attend Beauxbatons," Olympe Maxime, headmistress of said school offered.

"Or Durmstrang," Igor Karkaroff, the headmaster of the third school countered.

Harry thought for a moment, but they were interrupted with a question from the seated headmistress, "what school exactly was he entered under?"

Dumbledore blinked and replied, "Well none, but since the tournament is traditionally between our three schools..."

Harry interrupted to the pleasure of his headmistress, whom was none to pleased at the poaching of one of her students, with a question, "In the interest of fairness, shouldn't I represent Pathfinder? That way no school has two champions."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to object, and Snape opened his to say something, when they were stopped by Igor, "Sounds fair."

The very tall woman nodded in agreement, and with two out of three head of schools agreeing, and a fourth joining in, Dumbledore had no choice but to agree.

The odd man out in that he had no actual reason to _be_ there snarled, "Arrogant brat, I have no idea what you are doing by pretending to attend this so called school but..."

"Severus, enough," Commanded the old man. "We will take Harry for him to hear about the first task, then return him for your school's official delegation to arrive Madam Stone."

"Saber and Caster will come with me to make sure you keep your word," Harry commented after he was given a pinch of floo powder and the destination. Right before he headed top the headmaster's office.

Dumbledore's face was impassive as Saber and Caster followed. He now realized he made a mistake that November when he tried to take the boy away, he had damaged the trust of two people he trusted.

He noticed that the wound on Harry's head had healed without more than a feint scar, and wondered how they removed the dark magic.

He did raise an eyebrow as Saber, the last one to travel said to wait five minutes to sort out the others, something about how the first two always end up when traveling the floo sequentially.

The third one, whom stayed behind, was new to him though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Using the floo was an uncommon occurrence for Harry, and as such he fell and broke his nose as soon as he left the fire.

"Ow," came his comment. Much to the amusement of a sentient hat and many paintings.

This was compounded when Caster landed, putting his head in between her considerable bust.

Saber, knowing that this was going to happen, and having more experience leaving the floo, as well as experience with the results, avoided joining them. She then helped them up and had caster use one of her talismans to fix his nose.

There was nothing she could do for the blush.

Not that either girl wanted to, they both found the blush adorable.

When Harry entered the room he squawked, "Fleur?!"

She heard the name, and turned her glare at the addition to the room.

She then stalked forward, and started throttling him, yelling about not telling her about him being the-boy-who-lived in all the years they had been in contact.

The various others in the room, except the servants, whom has seen her do this a few times when he did something stupid, tried to stop her.

There efforts were for naught as she was to angry to pay attention.

Caster sighed and simply announced that they should simply let her get it out of her system. She then pulled a tub of popcorn out and she and caster watched the show while munching on the snack.

Half an hour later, and three repetitions of the grievances they could get to business, and once they did, it took an hour of talking, to both explain the next task (something that took five minutes), the arguing about the solutions between the judges before they grudgingly accepted it (ten minutes), accusations of cheating (two minutes, after all he had never been in Hogwarts before), and Moody's ranting and theories (forty-three minutes).

Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow with a sore throat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Three days later the preparations were ready for the school to make their entrance.

Three specially modified, with the ministries permission, decommissioned and disarmed troop helicopters, purchased legally, were ready to take off. They would act as mobile dormitories with all the enchantments on them, each could comfortably hold eight people. The headmistress, one of the general tutors, three pilots that double as substitute teachers, Archer, and sixteen students that received permission from the parents to attend completed the roster of those accompanying harry.

The remaining two rooms in the teacher helicopter would be used as makeshift classrooms.

Harry had been sharing a bed with the two female servants for a couple years now.

The Americans had come up with a runic array to power electrical devices, the devices in question would keep the children amused after they ran out of things to do at Hogwarts.

It was bound to happen, they were used to modern contrivances, and Hogwarts didn't really have anything for visitors to do, and the teachers couldn't keep them in class all day.

Sports equipment was also packed for the same reason.

After everything was packed, the students loaded onto the helicopters, each with the pathfinder compass on the side, and after filling a flight-plan, took off towards Hogwarts.

It would take two and a half hours to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

On the Hogwarts grounds the students had assembled to greet guests for the second time in a month. They were looking around for how they would be arriving. Then a noise started, a loud sound that only muggleborns or raised would recognize.

"Over there!" Ginny Weasley shouted as she spotted a trio of objects rapidly approaching. She was exited to meet the hero of so many of her books.

Speculation on what they were was rife among the half bloods and pure-bloods.

The trio of helicopters landed gently, although the rotors blew wind at everyone on the ground, until they stopped. The doors opened and Harry stepped out with his three servants, one of which astralized immediately to try and take over the local kitchen.

This led to a bushy haired girl to start bitching that you can't apperate on Hogwarts' grounds.

The argument with the house-elves was absolutely epic, and the quality of the food varied as they fought over the space, but that's another story, titled, "Archer and the Grumpy Elves." which might come to a fanfiction site near you.

After the obligatory greetings between Headmaster and headmistress, the students entered the great hall. The Pathfinder students looked at the houses to find a place to sit, and after noticing the glares from the yellow and black clad students, and the fact that the other schools had chosen other tables, they chose the red and gold table. Harry, flanked by his two servants sat down across from a redhead his own age.

Something he regretted when the food arrived. He managed to avoid looking at the boy, and ignored him obviously talking with his mouth full. He wasn't terribly impressed with the food, and planned on asking Archer to help. The man was a genius at making healthy food taste great.

He still wouldn't teach Harry.

The meal would pass almost peacefully, except for the fact that everybody at the table from Hogwarts started asking variations of the same questions.

Such as why he wasn't attending their school, who are the ones sitting next to him, are they dateable, does he have a girlfriend, could they have a date, could they be friends, and many more. What was worse was that the vast majority were getting upset that he wasn't answering them, and started calling him snobbish, and rude. Harry's hand clenched his butter knife and with a rage scream, he slammed it hard enough to embed it to the hilt in the table with a tremendous thud, silencing most of the room.

He stalked out of the room and headed towards his room with the girls following, and leaving a confused table and hall behind.

It wasn't the best way to end an evening he thought, before turning in early.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Repercussions

A New Fate and Destiny: Rituals and Servants

AN: Good News! No AN!

Chapter 5: Repercussions.

The next day dawned Grey and cold as a headmistress walked from her lodgings to her pupils. She wasn't angry at his actions, but she did need an explanation. The cry of rage yesterday wasn't normal for the boy, and she needed to know what set him off.

Knocking on his door, knowing full well that he had company in his bed, she waited for one to come to his door. She had set a firm rule, she won't object as long as it was just sleeping, and no sex. They were on her property after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry woke to the sound of knocking, and after getting out from between the two females in rather skimpy sleepwear got dressed to meet whomever was at the door.

Opening the door a crack to see whom it was, he sighed and slipped out. He gestured to the sitting room in the mini dorms that the helicopters contained and the headmistress nodded.

She hoped it wouldn't be a long talk, but it could be.

After they sat down with cups of tea, Harry spoke, "I'm going to guess that this is about my actions yesterday?" at his companion's nod he continued, "the students were being very rude."

"And that is why you screamed and damaged a table?" she asked coldly, already thinking of punishments.

"No, being slightly rude I could ignore, just like the redhead's table manners. But in this case, I was getting rapid fire questions from the table I sat with as well as the one next to me. They must have hit me with hundreds of questions in under two minutes. Then started calling me rude for not answering. Can I eat here from now on? I don't think I can it without loosing my temper... again," Harry explained/pleaded.

The headmistress frowned. She privately admitted the boy had a point, getting swarmed then called rude for not being able to keep up would be frustrating. She also wasn't unsympathetic, and the damage to the table was easily repaired.

Getting the knife out was the hard part, and nearly skewered the greasy haired man when he got frustrated and used a summoning charm.

That was the highlight of her day.

She had to punish the boy, but the reasons were sound, so it would be minor. She also thought about his request, and found it reasonable, Albus would be angry, but her students well being was the priority. "Very well, you may eat in your room with the three you brought with you, but as punishment you will be spending an hour a day for three months meditating. I trust you will comply," she said calmly. At seeing the boy nod she continued, "I also expect you to make some effort to socialize with the other three schools, beyond the blonde that was throttling you yesterday. She had finished the last statement with a twitch of her lip. The same one she had when she first heard of the incident.

Harry knew he got off easy, simply expanding his daily half hour meditations for three months? His honesty, and respect/fear for his headmistress, would compel him to comply.

The socialization will be a problem though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Albus Dumbledore was up early like normal thinking about the boy he failed to lure to his school. He had tried to meet with Harry to convince him, but he couldn't find him. The book of students no longer had his address and Severus wasn't able to find the house again.

He was shocked at Harry's anger yesterday, an anger that had erupted for, from what he could tell, to reason at all, and wondered whether Harry had absorbed Voldermort's soul fragment, that he had suspected since what would've been Harry's second year here, existed in his scar. It would explain how it healed, as curse scars don't. The only thing that didn't fit the story was the obvious caring the boy has for his companions.

The dark lord cared for little beyond himself.

He would observe , and perhaps if Harry truly did absorb the fragment, that he belived was implanted in Harry when Voldermort was defeated, it would be just an influencing factor. Perhaps some light orientated friends would offset it. The Weasleys would be best, after all the scion of a light family would easily befriend those from another.

He already had an idea on how to proceed, he would assign students to give tours to the guest school students. Young Ronald will be Harry's escort.

The only problem is what set off Harry in the first pace, he knew it wouldn't be the redheads, but he couldn't think of what it would be. He hoped that breakfast today would be different.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

A greasy haired man with a grudge was cursing at the arrogant boy, and thinking of how the boy nearly got him killed with a butter knife.

He vowed to make the boy pay in class, after all he couldn't attend his regular ones after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The reactions of the various staff members were the same, some more disapproving than others.

Then breakfast came, and there was one student the majority noticed missing, Harry.

The Headmistress of Pathfinder explained the situation to the others at the table, and most now understood the situation, but still didn't like it.

Dumbledore turned towards Stone and asked, "Will your students be joining ours for classes?

Stella shook her head and replied, "We brought enough backup teachers to hold regular classes for the small number we brought with us, and be available for questions as they self study other subjects. I will be arranging for Harry to receive meals in his room, so he doesn't get overwhelmed again."

Dumbledore frowned but understood. It put a crimp in his plans, but at least he knew why he stormed out.

Snape scowled as a plan of his crashed and burned. He would have to find another way to get revenge on the brat and his father.

The rest of the staff from the four schools calmed down, and were discussing the chances of each of the champions, the three traditional schools were shocked to hear that Harry was actually a fifth year, but because the OWL and NEWTs were administered on Hogwarts type schedule, which assumed that the students started at age eleven, Harry would be in his sixth year for his OWLs and eighth for NEWTS.

Dumbledore broached the idea of his students giving tours, and with the agreement of the other school heads he started making a list of third years and above in his head to perform the task.

He deliberately left out the obvious bigots.

As the students filtered out he soon heard some music of a type he couldn't identify. He walked out of the great hall and saw some students, with Harry among them working with some instruments, both set up and practice. Others were setting up some sports equipment, which while he didn't recognize it, he did remember granting permission to do so. He smiled at the actions of the children, and how they had no trouble inviting the other three schools to join in.

Most he was disappointed to see refused, as the games and music were too 'muggle' for them. The muggleborns were joining in the sports however.

The music club on the other hand had a more diverge patronage listening in, and were practicing some songs that he had never heard of. The practice session had turned into a makeshift concert, with even young Draco listening in.

the songs were diverse, ranging from 'Holding out for a Hero', to 'Princes of the Universe, to 'Dare to be Stupid.' That last had most of the students in stitches. After multiple songs the tired musicians walked out promising to do it again, and on his way past Nero, Harry removed the duck-tape from her mouth... much to her irritation in that he felt the need to do so in the first place.

They never let her sing, she thought with a pout.

It wasn't all bright times though.

The discrimination the pink haired servant was going through because of her ears and tail, not to mention that she dressed in a rather skimpy manner had people coming onto her as if she was a whore, or slut. It was rather irritating to her, and using her talismans to shut them up was getting old very fast. The fact that neither Nero or her ever told anyone their real names helped avoid some trouble, not to mention they both had legitimate surnames also helped, even though few people knew it. This would come in handy later.

Nero had similar troubles, mainly because she obviously wasn't a magic user, although the student that groped her ended up having to have his jaw reattached put most of the children that took the transparent front of her skirt as meaning that she was trying to entice them out from trying themselves.

The pureblood scion tried to make trouble but with the sheer amount of witnesses that he was asking for it, many of them pureblood girls, stopped any legal action in it's tracks.

It didn't help that the same boy had tried it on other girls as well... many times.

Soon, it was time for the headmasters plan to be put into action...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

Bit short, but it seemed like a nateral place to stop it.

EN: I want to point out how I'm trying to portray Dumbledore. He is so used to hoarding Info, and denying it to others he doesn't realize that other people might have answers he doesn't. In Harry's case it's a case of him adding 2+2 and getting four, when he really should have been doing 2+5=7. right answer, wrong problem.


	6. Chapter 6: Weighing of the wands

A New Fate and Destiny: Rituals and Servants

IMPORTANT AN! My friends back it appeared our messenger service glitched, and made us out of contact for nearly 3 weeks, so thanks for the beta offers.

AN: In response to many complaints about how I just skimmed through what I regarded as the least interesting part of this fic, and to keep me from quitting due to getting bored, I'm thinking of making a companion fic to this one. Titled A New Fate and Destiny: Youthful Beginnings that will be about Harry between ages of two and thirteen, opinions?

AN2: I don't normally respond to reviews here, but I feel like it. I had one saying I was wrong to choose Nero and that Artoria is the ONLY interesting saber. I disagree. I'm probably gonna be running from fanboys wielding cardboard Excaliburs for this, but I actually don't find Artoria that interesting a character.

If your interested, there will be a top ten most interesting, to me, servants at the end. Also a top ten least liked.

Anyway:

Chapter 6: Weighing of the wands.

It had been a hell of a week since he had arrived, and Harry was in an almost constant state of irritation. Fan girls, fan boys, jealous people, people that hated him because he was breathing, people that hated him for supposedly killing the last dark lord, and people whom hated him for having two attractive girls near him at nearly all times, all served to create a rapidly deteriorating mood, that all the headmasters/mistresses could see building. Even Dumbledore.

He was seriously reconsidering whether or not Harry had a horicrux or not, there had been no signs, and the damage that Hagrid had reported had completely healed. Harry's attitude which he initially thought was needlessly antagonistic and angry, was being proven to be a bit justified. Unlike how the possessed first year he caught two years ago was.

His initial suspicions were because he suspected that the last dark lord made more than one and could've accidentally made one when he was 'killed'.

He had seen a plan of his blow up just two days ago after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback:

Harry was waiting with two of his servants, it was originally three but the white haired man and gotten into another argument with the elves. He had been left behind after Harry had nearly been brained by a cast iron skillet. He had been for half an hour. Dumbledore had a 'great' idea of giving tours of his school, with each foreign student having one of his students as a guide, all starting at nine am today. It was nine-thirty.

To be fair, it _was_ a good idea, but he screwed up on assigning the students, from a no show for over half an hour, to putting muggleborns or those with part human ancestry with bigots.

At ten he was approached by a petite blonde with gray eyes and radish earrings. She wasn't his guide, but he was willing to try and talk with her.

He was left completely confused, while walking with her as she had volunteered to give him his tour. He couldn't shake the feeling he had seen her before, if not been introduced.

It lasted twice the length of the others, simply because she didn't take him to places in an organized manner. The comments helped his mood start to lighten though.

From:

"This is the potions classroom, the professor here has the biggest case of wrackspurts I have ever seen. I would recommend avoiding him to avoid gaining your own infestation."

to:

"This is the astrology tower, only three people jumped off last year, a definite improvement from the five the year before, and somebody even survived!"

and even:

"This is the most popular Hogwarts broom closet," Luna said and she opened the door, to reveal two seventh years pausing in the middle of intercourse, "See? It's in use right now!" She then shut the door leaving the mortified pair alone once again.

A certain fox was looking contemplatively at said closet.

It continued in that manner

The long walks did much for his temper though. The pleasantly quirky company helped as well.

It was lunch by the time the tour finished.

Luna convinced him to join her at her house table, and arranged for them to sit at the end with a wall at their back to minimize issues.

Half an hour later a redhead with some food on his robes approached him, and the conversation that followed made the headmaster of Hogwarts cry.

"So Harry ready for your tour?" the boy asked, with his equally redheaded sister behind him. He was also ogling the girls with Harry, at least the non-Hogwarts ones.

Harry just looked at the boy and replied, "Your three and a half hours late."

"So?" came the reply of the boy.

"So, a kind student led us around since you couldn't be _bothered_ to be here in time," Nero replied acidly.

"But I was your assigned guide!" the boy cried out loudly causing everyone to turn towards him.

"Then you should've been on time," came casters bland reply.

"I overslept!"

"Till lunch?" Harry said calmly.

"Well after I woke up I realized I had miss breakfast and then had to go to the kitchen for it, then I had to let the food settle, then came lunch, and now here I am," the boy replied smugly, obviously thinking that he would be accepted.

"and you didn't think it rude to keep us waiting for over three hours?" came the annoyed reply of the servant of the sword.

"Well, no. you should've waited," came the unsure reply.

"Go away, we had our tour with someone far more pleasant of company," Harry said dismissively.

"But Dumbledore!" he started then stalled, eyes widening as he realized he had slipped.

"but Dumbledore, what?" came caster's reply.

Ron shut his mouth. He knew he had goofed. He also realized he had screwed up his task, badly. He honestly didn't see the problem with doing the tour after lunch instead of too early on a day when classes were canceled. Not caring of the implication that he would've kept Harry waiting over three hours. Finally realizing that he had screwed up this chance to befriend the boy-who-lived, he turned to walk back to his table. He figured he could fit in a few more plates before lunch ended.

The silent redheaded girl squeaked and departed as well after she realized she was alone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End flashback.

Dumbledore shook his head to get out of his mood. He was curious on what kind of wand that Harry wields. The holly and phoenix feather wand still was in Ollivander's, and Harry had never even stepped inside the store.

This meant a wand, either custom or pre-made from another wand maker. He just hoped it wasn't the guy from Rome, his work is close to the best, but his wands tend to be unique and powerful. Too powerful for the average student.

He would find out in under three hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was four o'clock and it was time for a formality of the Triwizard Tournament. The weighing of the wands, and the four champions the head of schools, a reporter, her photographer, and some ministry officials were gathered in an unused classroom.

Three grumpy students were waiting for the wand maker they called in, as it appeared he was running late, while a fourth was nervous because of the short temper of the other three.

Harry was grumpy because the first friend he had made near his own age was still angry with him, and a really annoying reporter was trying to drag him away. He was just lucky his servants were coming. They always calmed him down.

Fleur was grumpy because Harry hadn't told her his full identity during the beach trips.

Krum was grumpy because the wand maker was late, and he had more important things to do.

Cedric was nervous because he was in the middle of three very grumpy people.

The reporter was beginning to piss the other three off as well.

It was time, and the wandmaker, Ollivander arrived.

Things went normally, until he got to Harry, and the frown he possessed as he handled the wand showed he really wasn't happy.

"I was expecting you a little over three years ago Mr. Potter. I'm disappointed that you chose another wandmaker than myself, but let us see what type of wand you have. A full foot long, stiff, stone pine and cherry, odd multiple woods are rare, and inside... two unidentified hairs. A Roman creation if I'm not mistaken," he said looking oddly at the wand. Ignoring the two servants that snuck in while he was looking at the wand. "The multiple woods and cores make this wand too attuned to it's user for another to wield, so could you demonstrate Mr. Potter?"

Harry took back his wand then performed a paper conjuration, nothing fancy, just some pre-made exploding tags.

"Excellent, the wand appears to be in perfect condition with such a complicated conjuration, now that concludes the weighing of the wands," the creepy man said before departing the room.

Harry pocketed the tags, you never know when you might need an explosion, or twenty.

Harry was unamused at the arguments about where everyone would stand or sit for the champions photo.

Five minutes later his eyebrow was twitching like mad.

In ten he was scowling.

After twenty he started radiating killing intent, causing anybody sensitive to it to move as far from him as possible. His servants trying to calm him down, and not succeeding too well, as they themselves were getting irritated.

Except Dumbledore, but even he was trying to solve the issue before Harry exploded.

At thirty archer came in with some snacks, for the servants and champions. Causing the situation to diffuse somewhat. Harry tactfully didn't comment on the flour, batter, and other foodstuffs on his male servants coat or the butter knife stuck in his hair, the spoon stuck to the front of his coat, or the rolling pin that was broken over his head.

Archer's experience with house elves seemed to be improving, that was the seventh worse evidence of a fight Archer had after a tussle with cooking rights in the kitchen.

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted angrily at one hour, two minutes, and three point nine five seconds, annoyed beyond belief at the situation. He decided to channel Nero. "Let's look at this logically. Madam Maxime, you need to sit in the back since you are the tallest. Fleur can stand in front of you, in the center.

Kirchhoff, the left front of Maxime, in front of her knee, place your hand on his shoulder as he stands in front of you.

Dumbledore, front right in front of her other knee, same with Cedric.

Headmistress, next to Fleur, and I'll kneel so you can place you hand on my shoulder.

That should get everyone in the picture, if a tad cramped."

The adults looked at each other as they pictured the image he described, and while it gave Harry a prominent position, it also made him in an odd position. It was also odd that they were accepting his orders like that.

Harry had gained a C+ Charisma ranking during his time as Nero's master apparently, along with her teachings. Nothing had helped with his EX+/E- rank luck though, his luck tended to be either crap or great.

Casinos hated him, but he was almost guaranteed to make a bad situation worse, leading him to study tactics to compensate.

Harry smirked as he slapped two papers in the reporters hand after the photo session, it was a media contract he had signed with the Quibbler, that stated that without permission of both Harry and the Quibbler, only said paper can print his name. The second paper was permission to only print the picture.

The shriek of rage that followed him made him smile. Served the annoying woman right.

He frowned as he went back to his room, the first task, what kind of moron denies a person the chance to prepare for a _dangerous_ task?

On his way back to his room he was pulled into an enclosed space. Ten minutes later he resumed his journey with bruised lips, and some pink hair on his uniform.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

AN: short chapter. Feels like it's missing something but can't seem to think of it.

Top ten servants, impressions taken from Fate/extella, fan fics, and Grand Order.

1: Tamamo no Mae: I find her duality of character interesting. She can both be a complete bitch and kind.

2: Jack the Ripper: looking at her makes me think of a sad kicked puppy and I wanna hug the stuffing outa her

3: Nero Claudius Caesar: She's warm, and relatively kind, but ruthless.

4: Medusa: vastly misrepresented in myth, and a complicated character.

5: EMIYA: Snark and sarcasm ahoy!

6: Elizabeth Balthory: how can someone with that bloody a history be that damn cute in actions and looks? Plus part dragon, extra cool points right there.

7: Jean D'Arc: a shock! An actual Hero! Friendly and cheerful.

8: Medea: wouldn't have been villain if gods hadn't screwed her over.

9: Attila; a destroyer, yet at the same time seemingly innocent and kind. I love the contradiction.

10: Kiyohime: a dragon looking for love. If it wasn't for the fact that she burnt someone to ash for not meeting her, since he was afraid, she'd probably be higher. Plus dragon.

Least interesting servants (remember opinion here)

1: Gilles de Rais (blue beard version): child killer

2: Gilgamesh: Way to arrogant, and that laugh is annoying. Plus way too OP.

3: Artoria: I just don't really find her character interesting, well saber Lilly version wasn't too bad. Plus again too OP.

4: Gaius Julius Caesar: a jerk.

5: Hercules: he stood around roaring and fighting not much else.

6-10 TBD

Honorable mention I find them interesting but not top 10.

Avenger: not his fault he's evil. He became that way after his village confined him and dumped all the evil on him.

Cu` Chulainn: violent but with own sense of honor.

Orion/Artemas (her summon in GO is Orion) : she's cute, lethal, and bubbly. The arguing stuffed toy is funny.

I'm considering a second extella cross with Harry in Moon Cell, possibly a crack fic possibly serious. Would possibly contain, but not limited to:

Harry running around a digital space,

Cuddling some servants,

Getting chased by others,

Dumbledore shitting his pants meeting Harry's 'big mommy',

Riding on berserker Lu Bu's shoulder into battle,

and Berserker Lu Bu getting beat up by the weakest servant for the said riding into battle.

Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7: The task

A New Fate and Destiny: Rituals and Servants

AN: I had a REALLY odd idea for a fic, Harry ends up with ALL THREE Medusa versions (Medusa, Medusa lancer, and Gorgon) and magically bound to marry them because a drunk administrator handed the Medusa that was getting the custody papers the wrong papers and instructions.

A bit of an oddity is that the first 'Medusa' that Harry gets with is Gorgon.

AN2: if I feel ambitious I will go back and fix some missing words and such in previous chapters.

AN3: This chapter will show that it won't be all smooth sailing with Harry's relationship with the girls. 

Interesting note: anybody watches Fate/Extra Last Encore on Netflix? 

Chapter 7: The task.

Harry was in the champions tent and was radiating enough killing intent to scare a dragon. The reason? He was reading the rulebook and had found out that his name _could_ have been removed from the tournament, as long as it was in the first twenty-four hours after the selection.

That part of the enchantment was added to prevent people from trying to use the goblet as a method of assassination.

It seemed inconceivable that _none_ of the headmasters have read the bloody _rule book!_ Or the other bloody tournament officials. He could understand Headmistress Stone, she wasn't involved until the last minute, but the rest? Yes, they should've known. 

It was as if they decided to restart the tournament and ignore the rules.

His eyes narrowed as the champions were told about the task... and he noticed that he and Cedric were the only ones surprised. 

He also turned the book back to its fifth page and read a rule to himself. 

"The champions shall be informed if they are expected to face any creature of XXXXX danger or higher, examples include Dragons, Chimeras, and similar creatures."

At this point, Harry was convinced that the organizers wanted the champions to die. 

He then flipped forwards to the page he was on and noted a rule that applied.

He was not against slapping the rules against his opponents for an advantage.

He watched the other champions go out one by one, and eventually it was his turn.

When the cannon went off and Harry walked out to face his dragon.

He looked at his opponent, a vicious beast, and decided something.

Screw wizardry he didn't have anything to handle this in that school of magic, he might've come up with something if he had time to research. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

In the hospital tent, Fluer shot up and said, "Fuck, I forgot to tell Harry about the dragons!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Taking a deep breath Harry muttered, "Protection and destruction: Fire shield, Physical disintegration shield, physical block shield, reinforcement. (EN)"

A trio of shields, one transparent red, the other two a shimmering transparent silver surrounded Harry, and then he dashed forward with his reinforced speed. He winced at the Prana drain when the dragon fire struck his shield, and kept running until he was at the eggs. Taking his prize in hand he winced again, as the dragon swiped at him with her claws, the dragon's paw retracted missing most of her forefoot and bleeding heavily from the wound. Running back Harry was struck at again by the tail of the dragon. 

The dragon was lucky that Harry had lost so much power already, as the tail spikes were disintegrated, but that shield disengaged as Harry set it to drop if his prana supply dropped below a point.

The physical protection shield was a work in progress. The problem Harry had with it, is that it caused him to bounce around like a bouncy ball.

As such the tail sent him, uninjured into the side of the enclosure, where he bounced, then he bounced off a rock, another rock, the dragons head, and out of the enclosure, to land in front of the judges, he canceled the shields right as he was about to land, so he didn't bounce back to the dragon. 

The crowd was silent. The youngest competitor had not only gotten out the safest, as the only injuries were some scrapes and bruises from the last landing, but had actually _injured_ a dragon, alone.

And that was from a fourteen-year-old, that was able to cast wandless spells capable of stopping a dragon, both the dragon's fire and the physical assault. 

The fact that the boy took less than five minutes was also impressive.

Harry watched the judges give him his scores. Stone gave him a nine, for nearly giving her a heart attack. Dumbledore a five, because he didn't think Harry needed to hurt the dragon that badly. Bagman gave a ten for his own reasons, so did Crouch. Karkaroff gave a two, both because of his favoritism, and the damage to the dragon. Maxime gave an eight because it was an impressive display. 

Harry smirked, as he knew that half the champions would have problems with what he was about to do, and hoped it wouldn't ruin his friendship with Fleur. 

He turned towards the judges, and said, "I was reading the rule book earlier, and I noticed that all the judges, except Headmistress Stone, all broke a rule of the tournament, and all of you, if you had read the bloody rule book, could've gotten me out of the tournament, and also, I an reporting the cheating of two champions, which by the rules, would reduce their scores to zero."

Ignoring the shouts of the judges, Harry continued after casting the Sonorous spell in himself, "If you had read the damn book, you could have removed me, safely, from the competition within twenty-four hours of my name being drawn, but none of you read the bloody rules. There is also a rule that the champions are to be informed, by the organizer, if they are to face a XXXXX class creature. And as to the cheating, two, and _only_ two champions knew what was coming, the other two didn't. Thus the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang school champions cheated to find out, or the headmasters did, and told their champions."

Stone looked at the two headmasters, and so did Dumbledore, and Stone asked, "Is this true?"

"The boy is correct," Karkaroff said and looked surprised to have done so. 

What most of the judges didn't know is that there was magic binding them to certain rules, one of which is when confronted about rule breaking, they are compelled to be honest. Too bad they didn't put in something to make the scoring fair.

The two headmasters that had cheated withered under the glares of the two honest ones, and the record keeper, who pulled out a never read rulebook, and looked up the rules mentioned, and every single judge, winced as he reported that Harry was correct in every rule, including the escape clause. 

The results made two very angry headmasters having their champions have a zero score for the first task, and Harry being in first with a score of thirty-seven out of sixty. 

Cedric lost an arm due to dragon flame, and failed to retrieve his egg, and got a mere six out of sixty, and that was merely because they couldn't give zeros unless they were caught cheating. (EN2)

He then was ushered into the hospital tent, where he received twin glares, well one glare was somehow mixed with a sheepish expression.

Two of the champions had just received word that all the risks they took meant nothing because the heads of their schools gave them the information.

The sheepish part was on Fleur, as she felt she should have told her friend about the dragons.

Neither said a word though because being punished for cheating isn't unusual, they were just upset that someone pointed it out. 

Harry ignored them, and the school medi-witch was shocked to find that the boy was virtually unharmed in the task, where older students had been crippled for life, or had damaged the eggs, or ended up a tad toasty. 

When asked Harry simply said he was good at shields, and sent a mental message out to one of his servants.

Said blonde servant swooped in, and dragged the boy off...

Twenty minutes later he staggered out of a broom closet after his servant, and he had blonde hairs on his clothes.

He headed back to his room for the bruise balm. He needed it for his lips and the hickeys that were left on his neck. 

It was a good thing he found a nontoxic variation that didn't taste like vomit. 

On his way out he met someone that would be considered toxic. 

Severus Snape.

"Detention for being out of uniform," the man declared after seeing the boy wearing the Pathfinder Uniform he had worn for the task.

Harry ignored him and walked past, after all, he didn't attend Hogwarts.

Snape noticed that the boy had ignored him, and he was pissed, so he grabbed him.

"Let go," Harry said, and he mentally called for Saber.

He called for her, not because he couldn't handle it, but because she could handle it in a more permanent fashion than he could, at least in an easier manner.

"No, I will not you arrogant little snot. You will stop pretending to go to that third-rate school, and you will attend detention with me," the man snarled. 

"Saber, take his arm please," Harry ordered, annoyed that this man had, once again, initiated hostile contact with him, and this time had the nerve to lay a hand on him.

Deastralizing, Saber swung her flaming blade, and cut the greasy man's arm clean off, and cauterizing the wound at the same time, which would complicate healing, but simplify the cleanup.

"Next time someone tells you to let them go, do so asshole," Harry told the man who was screaming profanities at the woman who removed his arm, and the boy who ordered it. 

His hatred for Harry, in that instant, eclipsed the hatred he had for the boy's father.

He now had cause, he thought, to get the DMLE involved, not realizing that while extreme, the actions would be considered self-defense, in Harry's case (the order) or defense of another (the action) after all, the man had no right to lay a single hand on Harry. The boy isn't related to him, doesn't attend the school, and in fact never even approached him. 

Every interaction was initiated by the now injured man, and every interaction has been hostile. This set a precedent that law enforcement would have to look into.

Harry and his servant would most likely be hit with a fine due to the 'overreaction' they had, but most of the blame would fall on Snape for provoking the duo. 

The arm would be later shown to be impossible to reattach, not only because of the fire damage but because both the flames and the sword were magical. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry was in his room, playing some video games with his servants when Nero popped a question, "When can we have some bedroom fun?"

Tamamo perked up at the question, she also wanted to know.

Harry was definitely uncomfortable with how this conversation was going, these two raised him for fuck's sake. He also spent the majority of his childhood thinking they were his mothers, and they acted the part. It was only within the past couple of years that they started acting like something other than a parent.

He started looking at the door and calculating his chances of getting away. 

When his calculations came out to a negative percentage, he sighed. The two had stepped up their romantic attentions this year, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. The cupboard incidents were the worse for him so far, only eclipsed by the question they just asked. They were the two people he cared for the most in the world, so he hadn't had the heart to turn them down.

He then had an idea, he walked towards a wall, and the two girls thought he was just going to pace. When he reached the wall, he pulled his head back, and knocked himself out on the wall, but to the shock, and worry of his servants.

"Why?" Tamamo asked as she moved her master, and hopefully future husband, onto the bed and checked him out.

"Umu, I think we might be going a bit fast for our master, we should get his used to us as potential mates, and not as mothers first," Nero replied thoughtfully. Truthfully, she wanted to speed things up, which is why she asked the question but seeing her master knock himself out to avoid the question made her realize that they might be pushing him too fast right this moment. 

Tamamo nodded thoughtfully, as she realized that it might indeed be the problem. With a sigh, she replied, "we should've clarified we weren't his mothers as soon as we could, and not waited until a few years ago."

"Umu, Let's start planning on how to change that!"

Harry twitched in his unconsciousness. If he had been awake he would have felt a creeping dread.

But he wasn't, so he would be blindsided by whatever plot the two came up with. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Chapter end

EN: Protection and Destruction are his trigger words, he uses them to start whatever mysteries he is about to enact.

EN2: unlike in canon, Cedric was blindsided by the dragon, so had less time to prepare, and since most wizarding spells are less than effective on dragons, he had few options, so I could see him getting hurt, and hurt badly. 

OMAKE!

As Nero stood upon the alter with Harry she began flashing white, and then her clothes morphed into a rather skimpy wedding dress, and a pop up window appears.

Congratulations, your Nero Claudius Caesar has evolved into Nero Claudius Caesar (Bride).

Harry just stared at his new wife's clothes.

End Omake.

Omake 2, by Princess Asuna

As the pair stood on the alter a small rune suddenly activated, it was a small prank rune that had been placed there a very very very long time ago, and was set to go off on some random conditions no one really even remembered anymore.

The rune itself was even forgotten as it was in a hard to spot place. Harry blinked his eyes trying to clear the white spots out of them, only to blink his, or rather HER eyes. as she found herself looking at himself.

Meanwhile Nero was also blinking her own eyes trying to get the white spots out, only to blink her eyes, or rather HIS eyes, out as he found himself looking at herself.

End omake 2.


	8. Chapter 8: Prelude to dance- edit

A New Fate and Destiny: Rituals and Servants

AN: no fic is dead unless I say so, so far 1 dead, and 1 hiatus, both clearly labeled.

Edit: small edit to the Dumbledore part

Chapter 8: Prelude to dance-edit.

It had been a week since the first task and Harry gave a sigh of relief. His servants had backed off a bit on the seduction front, and while they hadn't stopped entirely, they had backed off to flirting and quick kisses.

Harry who was having breakfast in the great hall was startled out of his contemplation when the doors to the great hall opened and several men and women in red robes came in.

The head Auror stepped up to Saber and said, "Ma'am you need to come with us for assaulting Professor Snape."

"No, I will not. That man grabbed Harry for no reason, and I defended him," Nero said stubbornly.

"Harry will have to come as well, as he ordered the attack," the Auror said with a sneer.

 _Saber, go along with him for now, Archer and Caster, astralize and follow, if things get violent, aim to kill,_ Harry sent to his servants.

A grumbling saber stood up and followed, with Harry getting up and trailing behind her, much to the surprise of the Auror.

At the head table, a one-armed professor was smirking. The brat will soon be imprisoned.

He would be in for a shock later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

An hour later, Saber and Harry were seated across a table from Madam Bones, and Harry had magic restraining cuffs on. The cuffs sealed his wizardry but not his magecraft. The arresting Auror was also in the room.

"Harry, Saber, you are both being accused of assault on Professor Snape. This is just the preliminary interview, in hopes, we can avoid a public trial," the head of the DMLE said.

"The man grabbed me and refused to let go, despite me asking him to. What right did he have to touch me?" Harry replied in a manner that showed he was very irritated. "he also hasn't stopped insulting me since he first laid eyes on me several years ago."

Bones paused at the reply, the situation sounded more like either self-defense or defense of another.

The pause allowed the Auror who was a former Slytherin to shoot back, "Stop Lying brat, Professor Snape would never do that, and if he did you probably deserved it!"

Bones snapped her head to the Auror and snapped, "Shut it, if you can't be civil, leave!"

"Why are you even bothering? He's obviously guilty, lock him up and throw away the keys!"

The formidable woman stood up and glared at the man before responding, "You are hereby suspended pending review, leave your badge here and get out."

The man snarled but threw his badge on the table and stormed out.

Turning to the two whom hadn't given her any trouble yet, and blissfully ignorant of the two invisible and immaterial people in the room, asked, "Would you be willing to give testimony under truth serum? If your account was accurate I can help you settle this out of court with just a fine for excessive force."

"And Snape?" Harry asked.

"Will probably be considered punished enough, but will be given a warning to stay away from you, and you need to be warned as well, unless he casts a spell, keep it heal-able."

Saber sniffed imperiously and replied, "fine, but if he actually attacks Harry..."

The women nodded, before going to the door and asking the trainee outside to get the potion.

Thirty minutes later she was apologizing for the arrest and stating she will personally return Harry and Saber to Hogwarts via portkey.

It took several more hours to arrange for the fine to be paid, a fine of five hundred galleons, that was actually far less than it should have been, but had been reduced due to the hostility that the man had shown, and that Harry had proven by both truth serum and later, memories.

And bring in Snape for questioning.

She didn't even notice when the two others hitchhiked on the back of the portkey.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The potions professor had been in a cheerful mood since breakfast, to the disappointment the Dumbledore, and the anger of Stone.

His cheerful demeanor dropped like a stone during dinner and the doors to the great hall opened again, and Harry and Saber came back in.

Along with the head of the DMLE.

"What is the meaning of this," he roared at seeing the son of the man he hated most in the world walking free.

Amelia Bones looked at the man in disgust, she had heard tales of the man's 'teaching' from her niece, but kept her voice level as she responded, "Professor Snape, I need you to come with me, both to pick up the fine that is to be paid to you, as well as to answer some questions. I will say this, in front of everybody, touch Harry again, and Saber will hurt you. She had agreed to keep it heal-able injuries unless you attack him."

The man bristled at the insult and the fact that the boy managed to use his fame to get out of his just punishment. After all, the man refused to consider that _he_ did anything wrong.

Grumbling he stood up, knowing that he could at least get something from the brat for the 'unprovoked' assault.

He ignored the warnings he had just received and started planning on how he would get revenge on the boy-he-hates.

Dumbledore's disappointed expression was now on both Saber and Harry. He had been hoping that the DMLE would've locked up the woman who was one of two preventing him from having any influence over Harry.

Convincing him that she was unsafe for him to be around was hard considering how obviously protective of him she was.

He would have to start his plans to get Harry together with the daughter of one of his most ardent supporters... today.

He looked at the students who were breaking up to go to their post-dinner activities, and his eyes fell on a girl.

Standing up, he followed the girl out to speak to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day, Dumbledore met Harry as he entered the great hall.

"What do you want?" Harry asked grumpily.

"Ah Harry my boy, I have good news!" the old man said cheerfully, ignoring the two female servants who had stiffened, their instincts giving them a bad feeling.

"You're going to leave me alone from now on?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I found you a date for the Yule Ball!" the old man replied, ignoring the boy's comment, and the fact that he had two females that he was close to.

"Pass, I already have one. Well, I will when we do our normal method of choosing which will go when such a decision needs to be made," the boy said dismissively.

Dumbledore's face hardened slightly and the twinkle in his eyes faded slightly as he responded, "I'm sorry, but I can't accept you refusing, you _will_ attend with Miss Weasley."

"No," Harry responded, then he turned towards the two girls, "Flip a coin like normal, or can you decide yourselves? I will dance with you both of course."

The two were glaring at the headmaster, and Saber was actually the one that responded, "we had already talked about it, It's Caster's turn."

Harry smiled at the two, and then headed in, but not before tossing a final comment over his shoulder, See? I already have a date. You can inform your choice she isn't needed."

Behind him, Dumbledore's face hardened in anger. He 'knew' that Harry would come to see it his way, he had to, it was for The Greater Good. He would broach the issue again, and again, and again, as many times as it took to get the boy to agree.

He refused to accept that his plan would fail, because to him, it couldn't.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The weeks between then and the Yule Ball passed quickly, although by the end of it there were three people that felt like murdering Dumbledore.

He only approaching Harry once a day, but by the day before the ball, Harry's patience was close to snapping.

Simply because Dumbledore was no longer allowed in the dormcopter meant that he still had a place to relax.

Although there was an event he needed to leave the helicopter for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was a week after Dumbledore had started bothering Harry, and Headmistress Stone had called her students together, well at least those that were either in the music club and/or acting club.

Headmistress Stone was in front of the gathered students, and said in a clear strong voice, "Harry's suggested project for the year, a collaborative effort between both of your clubs has been approved with an eighty percent vote from both clubs!"

She paused as she let the cheering die down. "as you know, we will be performing one of the most popular musicals that are currently active, The Phantom of the Opera. The acting club had two conditions though. First, Harry was to be the phantom, and second, we find someone to play Christine. None of the acting club feels they could do the part justice."

"Great, cast as the bad guy," Harry said with a grin.

Stone looked at him and noting the lack of sarcasm, simply nodded, and continued, "Since we need to provide the female lead, anybody object to Caster being Christine?"

There was silence, until Caster spoke, "I have no objections, as long as that punk Frank isn't the other male lead, he gives me the creeps."

"No, he isn't, he's part of the crew changing the set. Any other objections or issues with her being cast as such? No? Okay, whoever wants to be part of the performance as an actor, please put your name in, and we will arrange transportation back and forth for tryouts.

Nero pouted at not being considered for a part, or even instruments, when she had an idea, and asked, "May I try out for the conductor position?" she asked.

Stone nodded with a strained smile, she had heard the woman try and sing, and it still gave her nightmares.

So did her instrument playing for that matter.

"Now, please give me your names, by the end of the week, we need to practice before the performance, which is before the third task, now dismissed."

Harry hugged his Roman servant, proud that she was now acknowledging her weakness.

Mainly that she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, even if the bucket had a radio in it.

Getting copies of the script was easy for Harry, and he groaned as Dumbledore approached him again, in front of Headmistress Stone.

"Harry, you need to agree to go to the ball with Miss Weasley," he declared.

"Headmaster," Harry snarled, "Exactly _what_ business is it of yours who I take? You have been bothering me for a _week_ to date whatever ugly girl you want me to go with, and before you say anything she _must_ be either hideous in looks, or personality for you to have to _beg_ someone to take her!"

Dumbledore frowned at the boy who was insulting the daughter of his most fervent supporter and he opened his mouth to reply, when Stone beat him to it, "Harry, get back to your dorm room, I will handle this."

Harry abandoned his position just in time for his headmistress to start laying into Dumbledore.

Say what you will about how cold Stone is normally, she takes the mental and physical health of her students _very_ seriously.

It took four days before Dumbledore worked up his courage to approach Harry again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The day of the ball had arrived, and Harry entered the castle with his date(s) on his arm.

"HARRY POTTER HOW DARE YOU COME IN WITH THOSE WHORES WHEN YOU'RE TAKING ME TO THE BALL!" a voice screeched. (EN)

Turning Harry saw the source. A redheaded girl, a year or so younger, who was both pissed, and dressed up for the dance.

Harry sighed, a headache from the screeching hitting him hard.

He was going to kill Dumbledore for this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: I do NOT see this as bashing. Dumbledore invited her in Harry's name, so she feels like she was stood up.


	9. Chapter 9: The dance, and plots

A New Fate and Destiny: Rituals and Servants

AN: I've had several people state that Snape was _just_ being mean to Harry to preserve his cover. Exactly WHEN was this stated in cannon? It might have helped with his cover, but I _highly_ doubt that was the case. The majority of the actions, to me, seemed _personal_.

AN2: I am _not_ bashing Ginny. She feels like she was stood up.

AN3: Oh, and one last thing, something that I have stated multiple times. _**NO. MORE. SERVANTS. WILL. APPEAR.**_ Thank you for reading ^.^.

 _ **Important AN:**_ I edited the last chapter to tone down the Dumbledore bashing a bit, and have added in this one, an explanation for his actions. 

Chapter 9: The dance, and plots.

The great hall was silent, and then someone broke it... by laughing.

It was one of the students from Pathfinder. His laughter caused a wave of laughter from the rest of the school, which caused Ginny to go red in anger.

Harry looked at the girl, and asked, "What idiot told you that? No, don't tell me, it must have been Dumbledore, the same man I have told, repeatedly, that I already had a date. So I am _not_ taking you to the dance, and if you want to blame anybody, blame the man who told you I was. So if you will excuse me, I will be joining the other champions now." and with that comment, he left a fuming, and embarrassed girl behind, and Saber split off since the first dance was Caster's. 

Harry gave a nod to his fellow champions and Performed a double-take at his friend's date. How the hell did Fluer convince bloody _Archer_ to take her to the ball?! At least his magic resistance prevents him from succumbing to her allure.

The man was wearing... black.

Black pants, socks, shoes, button-up shirt, tie, and black trench coat over the tuxedo top, black of course. 

He did have a question on how the _hell_ did that happen though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flashback!

Fleur was stalking her prey. She needed a date for the ball, and most of the boys currently available were either unavailable or vulnerable enough to her allure that she felt like she might be assaulted if in close contact for the whole night. 

Then she remembered the rather attractive male that was a big brother figure to Harry. He was older than her, much older, but didn't seem to be aging, so that if she feels like they would be a good match, she wouldn't have any guilt pursuing him.

Besides, if she succeeded Harry would make a great brother in law, despite the annoyance of him getting her hard work with the dragon scored a zero. Honestly, she feels it was payback for not telling him herself. 

Then she saw her prey exiting from where she guessed the kitchens. 

Walking up to him, she said, "Archer."

The man turned towards her and raised an eyebrow, and politely replied, "Miss Delacour, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to ask you to the Yule Ball," she stated bluntly. From what she had seen of the man, he preferred directness to dancing around the subject.

"Aren't I a bit old for you?" he asked curiously.

"Like Caster and Saber are for Harry? Besides, you haven't changed in the half-decade or so that I have known you, meaning that you either _do not_ age, or age so _slowly_ that I'll eventually catch up," she replied.

Archer had to acknowledge the point, and before he could protest, Fleur went for the kill, "I'm not asking for a major commitment, just the ball, so I would have someone I _like_ to dance with that apparently isn't affected by my allure."

Archer frowned, and then sighed. She had a point, and he had seen how most of the males in the castle treat her or affected by her presence, and his master wouldn't want his friend to be unhappy. 

"The things I do for my master," he mumbled. He had wanted to avoid making many connections, as it was going to be simply a short break to his duties.

"Very well, I'll see about getting an appropriate outfit," the Servant of the bow said. 

A smirking Fluer left to get ready, she believed that she would be one of the two most envied couples at the ball.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Flash forward to just before the ball.

Fleur's eye was twitching. She probably should have expected something like this. Her date had arrived. He was dressed in an obviously high-quality outfit, but the color was, while not bad, it was dour, and monotone. 

He seriously needed some color in it.

She saw him hold out his arm, and she took it with a smile, all the while she started planning a fashion intervention.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Nero on the other hand, she went to stand by Luna Lovegood, whom she had invited as a dance partner so that the odd person out of the trio would have someone interesting to dance with while the other two were dancing.

As the dance started Tamamo held Harry tight with both her arms and tail, while at the same time only slightly pushed the current boundaries that Harry was comfortable with. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore was frowning at the confrontation, and it deepened during the dance. Harry just damaged his reputation, however slightly. He also damaged Ginny's reputation badly... if unintentionally. The girl had been bragging that she had a date with the-boy-who-lived and they did not.

His control over the boy was nonexistent, and growing worse. The boy was now outright denying him, and putting the blame on him. It wasn't his fault that the boy refused to go with the girl he chose.

The idea that he should have dropped it never entered his mind. He had been so used to the wizarding world taking his word as gospel, that he had started to believe his word _was_ gospel, and that only those clearly dark would disobey him. (EN)

He at this point has no choice but to think of Harry, and his companions, as dark. Harry was meant to be a beacon of light and his successor, but instead, he joined up with people that didn't respect him and outright refused to obey him. Harry was starting to drift into a relationship with a non human and a 'muggle', refuses to associate with the 'appropriate' people, although he couldn't actually blame the boy for the Ron issue, the redhead had been over three hours late, and apparently felt no guilt that one of the women had permanently maimed his trusted spy/potion master. 

Now he had to think of a way to redeem him.

One way he would have started off with would be to have Harry transferred to Hogwarts, something that he had no authority to do, something even his staunchest supporters couldn't help him with, as the traditionalists would tear into him like sharks smelling a bloody carcass.

Another way was blocked for the _exact_ same reasons and would make things even worse. An engagement contract. 

Then he remembered! Sirius Black! The man had been drowning in a bottle ever since Harry had vanished the night the dark lord fell. The man who was also the godfather of the very boy that had gone dark.

Yes, those two females had an equal right to the boy, as both Lilly and James Potter had set up the girls as guardians, or at least set it up for them to be guardians.

He knew Lilly was making preparations in case she died, and that her husband disapproved, but discreetly helped her in as a 'just in case' situation.

At the very least he could try and get an asset in some sort of useful shape.

Decision made, his grandfatherly smile not showing a single thought, he decided to just enjoy the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

"Harry, I'm sorry we sprung that on you so casually, the fact that we want to be more than parent and child I mean," Tamamo whispered into Harry's ear while they were dancing. "We should have started moving away from that image sooner."

Harry snuggled closer, and replied, "It's fine, it was just shocking, let's just see how things progress okay?"

The fox-girl simply hummed in agreement as they slow danced to the music. 

Soon enough the song ended and Harry was snagged by Saber. The newer song was a faster-paced one that didn't leave much time for conversation. 

Most of the males in the audience had one of two reactions to Harry having two girls willing to share him. They were either jealous of the two beautiful girls or disgusted that Harry was with a 'beast' and a 'muggle'. 

The girls were chomping at the bit, due to the fact that Harry, one of the most famous and eligible bachelors was apparently very taken. Some of those involved had been ordered to seduce the boy as soon as they had sent letters home that Harry had entered Hogwarts. 

They had failed spectacularly so far, partially because of the two that he was close to, but mostly because he spends so _little_ time in Hogwarts at all.

The one that was grinding her teeth the most, to the point that she was cracking her teeth, was Ginny Weasley. She had been allowed to attend as an apology of sorts, and to her, it felt more like a punishment. The boy that she loved was dancing with females that weren't her, and even worse, they were obviously lower than even muggle-borns. 

She would have to ask her mother for advice. At least what she heard of the Potter males preferring redheads is somewhat accurate, since the fox-girl had pink hair, something that she felt could _not_ be natural.

So she would wait and see what her mother says.

She would also ask... no, plead to _not_ send a howler, as that would _not_ help.

She just wondered why she felt that her request wouldn't help.

With a sigh, she decided to try for Harry in the next dance, and if that didn't work, she wanted to find _somebody_ to dance with at least once, so that she would have a _good_ memory to compensate her for this disaster of a night. In retrospect, the whore comment was out of line, even though the girl's normal outfits bring that to mind.

She started approaching the-boy-of-her-dreams as the song started to wind down.

She saw Caster heading back towards Harry and she made her move.

When she was in range, and getting glared at, she started out with the best thing she could have, "Caster, Saber, I apologize for my comment earlier, I was simply upset at, to all appearances, being stood up after being exited for the last few weeks. I was wondering whether you might allow me to have this dance." 

A quick mental conversation later between the three... and Caster stood back, and was the one to reply, "One dance, and nothing but the dance."

Harry added in, "Just so you know, the chances of anything more, is zero."

Ginny inwardly frowned at Harry's response, but replied, "Understood," anyway.

The dance was a simple waltz, and Ginny had to hold herself back from trying to hold him closer than was strictly appropriate, but she succeeded.

After the dance, she was let go, not like she was on fire, but there wasn't any reluctance either. It was simply like it was a dance with a stranger, one without feelings. 

She hid a scowl as Caster shoved Luna in Harry's arms, while she took Saber. 

The dance with Luna showed more affection then the one with her, but it was more like a brother dancing with a sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore had a slight smile on his face when he saw Ginny dance with Harry. The fact that the girl didn't completely kill the possibility of friendship with her earlier comments was a good sign, even her apologizing was.

Him having a light aligned friend would help redeem the boy.

As soon as the dance was over, he left to write and send a letter to Black, hoping that he could help him redeem Harry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The evening ended soon, with Harry and his girls going back to the dorms, never noticing that a beetle was crushed underfoot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was a little known fact that the animagis transformation comes undone after death after the magic maintaining it runs out anyway. 

So the next morning found the body of a female on the grounds of Hogwarts, looking like it had been stepped on by a giant.

Rita Skeeter would never write another article again. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.

EN: I hope this explains a lot of Dumbledore's actions. Basically, everyone had been actig like his word was law for the 'light faction' for so long he started to believe it himself.

EN2: I decided to throw Ginny a bone, no she will _not_ be joining in with Caster and Saber.


End file.
